Different
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Shiroi Yukihana has been assigned to the Trident as Bizon's replacement. With her, the tables are turned, and Zogilia is winning! But suddenly, sparks fly between her and a certain valiancer pilot. Pairings: Dio x OC (Shiroi) and Aoba x Hina.


**A/N: Ugh. I hate myself. It's been like a week or so since summer vacation started. And guess what? No updates! But I couldn't resist writing this new fic… Buddy Complex season 1 is over, and now it's time to wait for season 2.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_I'm a replacement… _Shiroi chanted to herself inside her head as she lay on the bed in her cold room. _A mere replacement…_

Most of her fellow valiancer pilots had either glared at her or ignored her for most of her first few days in _Trident_ (despite for the fact that with her and her valiancer, _Uriel_, she was able to turn the tides for Zogilia).

But it was pretty obvious for her- considering after reviewing their most recent reports, they had lost an important member: Bizon Gerafil (she couldn't help but feel familiar at the name). He was close to the other pilots. And she was his replacement, she did expect that and she does not care for her peers.

It is possible that their dislike towards the new Ensign was because she was also the daughter of somebody important and powerful, and being a valiancer pilot to add up- she can also serve as the replacement for Hina Ryazan, who now goes by Hina Yumihara- ex-Zogilia soldier who now serves the Free Pact Alliance.

_Psshh, _Shiroi grumbled at the thought, "I'll never turn traitor like her."

The only people who wouldn't ignore her were the ones who would order her around. But she didn't mind that. It was practically her life- being raised in the military and all.

Her name is Shiroi Yukihana, daughter of Akuma Yukihana, a commander who died when she was recently born, and Koroko Yukihana, one of Zogilia's best and most respected commanders.

At first, she was excited about working graduating from the academy and working alongside her mother; but sparks died down when it was announced that she would be assigned somewhere half-way around the world.

To be honest, now that she thought about it, she didn't actually mind it… really.

"_Okaa-san!" a 7-year-old Shiroi chirped as she ran towards her mother, holding a slightly crumpled piece of paper, "I scored highest in my math test today!"_

_Her mother just sat there on the dining room table, examining classified military files. She glanced at her right; she gave a slight smile, "Keep up the good work Shiroi…"_

"Tch… that was probably the closest compliment she ever gave me." The blue-haired girl mumbled.

"_Okaa-san… can you please go to my school for Mother's Day? No one in my school would believe that you're my mother…" an 8-year old Shiroi whimpered._

_Her mother's head turned to face her direction and her face was twisted with fury. "Go back to your room now Shiroi. I'm having an important meeting right now."_

_Shiroi failed to notice the man sitting beside her mother; he was dressed in a Zogilia military uniform._

"_B-but, O-okaa-san…" the little girl's face swelled up in tears._

"_Go. To. Your. Room." Koroko's tone was loud and threatening- even worse than thunder._

_Holding back her tears, Shiroi quickly ran upstairs to her room._

"_I'm so sorry about my daughter. She's just… a bit difficult to handle with."_

"Work is easier and more important than raising your own 'difficult' daughter." Shiroi laughed without humor.

_A 9-year-old Shiroi stood in front of her mother, stiff and nervous but proud and determined._

"_Okaa-san… I've decided…" Her mother, as always, had her eyes glued to the important classified folders. She took a sip of her cup of coffee and perched up an eyebrow, her eyes darting to her daughter._

"_I want to join the military."_

"Pfft." Shiroi scoffed, "That was probably one of the best decisions I've made in my life… if I hadn't done that, and then I would still be that little girl, sitting in the living room all alone…"

Right now, she was a replacement for one (or maybe two) valiancer pilots. And their most recent missions involve getting rid of _Cygnus_, which, Shiroi's guessed, holds two of the best Couplers.

"Ensign Yukihana-san." One of the soldiers knocked at her door. "Lieutenant Colonel Alfred Gallant has ordered for your presence."

Shiroi opened the door and left, following the soldier with a smirk, "Of course."

_Show time._

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of Cygnus were sort of in a crisis right now. They had barely survived Shiroi and her Uriel's most recent attacks.

"Thanks to that new valiancer pilot, we're beginning to lose. Even with Couplers." Hina said, sitting on a couch and taking a sip of lemon juice, referring the 'Couplers' as Dio and Aoba.

"Ahehehe Hina… you're making it sound like we're becoming an embarrassment." Aoba chuckled nervously as he leaned on Hina's shoulder, causing the latter to slightly jump and blush hard.

Dio, who was sitting nearby, shot them a slight glare. "Keep acting like _that_ you will."

Aoba noticed his glare and smiled at him, "No need to be jealous Dio. Someday you'll find a girl. You know… one who well… is like your type."

"What are you taking about? I don't have time for romance like you two?" The blonde retorted.

"Hehe, Fiona told me that she wants you to have a girlfriend…" At this, Dio's eyes widened.

"You've been… talking?"

Aoba sensed his uneasiness and raised his hands in surrender, "Hey! It was just this once. We were talking about the usual until I brought up Hina and then she began talking about you and then I heard the words, 'maybe he needs to get a girlfriend like you Aoba-san'."

"You were talking about me?" Hina asked her boyfriend questioningly.

Hina was an ex-Zogilia soldier. Her life was a bit messed up until Aoba showed up. Then, he became her 'knight in shining armor'.

"Of course! Fiona was asking me if there was any girl I liked, then I said: 'Someone like Hina', then she asked who's Hina and then I replied by talking all about you."

"E-eh?! All about me?!" the ravenette exclaimed.

"Of course, Fiona's a nice girl… for someone who's related to Dio…" As Aoba mumbled the last part; Dio, who was listening to their conversation all along exclaimed.

"What?!"

Hina was surely saved from the upcoming argument when the alarms sounded.

Fromm entered the room, panicked, "We're under attack! And it's that new valiancer pilot… AGAIN!"


End file.
